


My Bloody Valentine

by amaronith



Series: My Valentine [1]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in Meridiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Polaris).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Restricted Work] by [AOrvat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat). Log in to view. 



> Future fic, gleefully ignoring comic-book canon so that Jose can get older. And, uh, sort of acknowledging the last episode, but not really? It's 8 years later, Six lived, Julian is 16-ish, Jose is 17/18-ish Moving on.

Julian fought the urge to bang his head against the wall he was tied up against. You would think, after eight years he'd be a little wiser about letting his curiosity get the better of him, but no. Once again, he was tied up, sitting against a wall while he waited for CyberSix to come and stop Jose's Lame Plan Of The Week. However, the years had taught him a rather valuable lesson: how to use a knife. Except he was currently sitting on his. He would have to get it out, open it and then saw through the ropes holding him all without letting Jose or the Fixed Ideas notice.

Julian slowly got to his feet. "So, explain to me what you're trying to do here?" He called, working his hands into the back pocket of his ratty jeans.

Jose whirled from the computer screen and smirked at Julian over his steepled fingers as he leaned back in his chair. The past years had been kind to Jose, in a weird way. His face was sharper, and while he was still scrawny, Jose had filled out rather nicely, putting into balance what had made him look so awkward as a kid. Ditching the Nazi-walk and the shorts had also helped. "A feeble mind like yours could never truly grasp the beautiful subtlety of my plan."

Julian arched an eyebrow. "Subtle? One of _your_ plans?"

"Yes." Jose chuckled.

"....That word, I don't think it means what you think it means." Really, what was subtle about a giant robotic tentacle monster?

"Silence!" Jose scowled at Julian. "You wouldn't know anything about it! You're just a worthless street rat!"

Julian bristled. Street rat he may be, but _worthless_? It was _on_, now. "That's fine. I have something that you'll never have."

Jose arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? And what's that?"

Julian smirked. "A way with the ladies."

Jose rolled his eyes. "Women are overrated."

Julian blinked. Well, that backfired. He managed to get his balisong out of his pocket and open though! "Well, I'll always be taller."

Jose got to his feet. "That won't matter when you're on your _knees_, worm!"

Julian arched an eyebrow. "Is that a fantasy of yours, Jose? Me on my knees?"

Jose glared up at him. "....All of you, leave."

A Fixed Idea looked confused. "Boss?"

"Get out, all of you!" He whirled, hand slashing through the air. "Leave us, you idiots!"

The Fixed Ideas shuffled out, looking over their shoulders at their master, confused. When the door closed behind the last one, Jose whirled and shoved Julian against the wall. Julian hissed, having narrowly avoided getting stabbed by his own knife. "What's the matter, Jose? Can't get it up with an audience?"

"And I suppose you can?" Jose hissed, hands fisted tightly in Julian's hair.

Julian smiled serenely down at Jose. "I'm more of a one-on-one kind of guy, myself." He flinched as Jose forced him down to his knees, keeping a solid grip on Julian's hair as he opened his pants one handed.

"You talk too much, you know that, street rat?" Jose hissed.

Julian looked up at Jose from under his lashes. "Wouldn't you rather sit down for this? It would be a shame if you fell in the middle."

"Confidant, are you?"

"It's not just the ladies I have a way with." A smile, a few charming words and most nights he had a meal, if not a warm place to sleep. Henrick and Six weren't happy with the idea of Julian sleeping around, but he didn't, really. It wasn't like he _did_ anything with anyone. He just had them buy him dinner, and if he wanted to thank them with a bit of heavy petting, maybe a blow job or something like that, that was his business. He wasn't a prostitute or anything like that.

"_Suck._" Jose growled, dragging Julian's face closer to his half-hard cock. "And if I feel teeth, I'll kill you."

"Bitch bitch bitch," Julian murmured before taking Jose into his mouth and sucking. He'd never gotten any complaints about his blow jobs, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get one now. He was hoping against hope, however, that Jose would be distracted enough not to notice him cutting through his ropes.

Jose let out a choked off groan as Julian pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock. "Ah-!"

Julian hummed around his as he pulled off with a soft pop, looking up at Jose. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was flushed bright red; Julian thought it was cute. "You sure about not wanting that chair, Jose?" He murmured up at him.

Jose growled and dragged Julian forward as he stalked to his chair and sat down, knocking Julian's hat off his head as he did so. "You still talk too much!"

Julian chuckled as he ran his tongue up the underside of Jose's cock again. "You love it."

Jose groaned, dropping his head back just as Julian managed to get through the ropes. Julian gently closed the knife, letting out a pleased hum as he gathered the rope into his hands. He flicked his tongue against the slit before he took Jose down as far as he could, his nose buried in the coarse curls at the base of Jose's cock, making the other teen shiver and buck his hips. This wasn't so bad, really. If only Jose wasn't such an evil bastard, Julian thought with a inner sigh before returning his attention to keeping _Jose's_ attention on his cock, and not Julian's hands as he wrapped the rope around Jose's arms, then down around the chair to his ankles. Jose was moaning, tugging on Julian's hair to the point of near pain as he rocked his hips into Julian's mouth. Julian moved with it, telling himself that the hair pulling _wasn't_ a turn on, really, and put the final knot in the rope securing Jose to the chair. It was hardly his best work, but it would be enough to slow Jose down when he _did_ notice. Jose's eyes were squeezed shut tightly behind his glasses, the strangled whimpering moans a tell-tale sign of just how close he was. Julian chuckled around Jose, doing that trick with his tongue that one guy seemed to like, and startled himself by swallowing when Jose came with a harsh shout, tugging painfully on Julian's hair. Julian pulled away, Jose's grip on his hair relaxing enough so that Julian _could._ "Nnnn."

"You poor thing," Julian couldn't stop himself from purring. "You really needed that, huh?"

"Do you ever shut up? Ever?" Jose slit his eyes open to look down at Julian.

"I'm told I talk in my sleep." Julian gave Jose a cheeky grin before getting to his feet and walking over to where his hat fell.

"Wait a minute- what?!" Jose shouted in rage, struggling against the ropes. "How did you- _when_ did you-?!"

Julian brushed his hat off and settled it back on his head. "Jose, I'm a master of sleight of hand. Did you _really_ think a _rope_ would be enough to hold me?" Julian sauntered over to Jose, tucking him back into his pants and zipping them. "Though, to be fair, I can get out of handcuffs too." Julian climbed into Jose's lap, leaning over him as he keyed in the meltdown sequence for the robot.

"Damn it, you little-!!" Jose was cut off as Julian kissed him.

"It's been a blast, Jose. We should do this again, though maybe without the plot to take over Meridiana next time?" Julian slid out of Jose lap and walked toward the door, where the sounds of fighting could be heard on the other side. "See you around."

Six looked confused as Julian walked out of the room with Jose's frustrated screech echoing behind him. "Julian?"

"I got it, Six. The robot is set to meltdown, and Jose is...tied up at the moment." Julian grinned at his friend. "We should totally get Lucas to buy us dinner."

Data 7 sniffed around Julian and gave him a look that was a cross between suspicious and disapproving. Julian just grinned down at the panther and skritched behind his ears.

There were worse ways to spend Valentine's Day, after all.


End file.
